


Stay

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Gen, Missing Scene, Tie-in: The Lady with the Lamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: A small extension of the cutscenes in The Lady with the Lamp. I felt it needed a small continuation.





	Stay

“Clara!” Evie’s arms quickly shot forward to catch the collapsing girl. As she picked her up and held her close to her chest, she realised the small child was not only extremely bony underneath her dresses, but she was burning up fast as well. Panic began to rise in her body. She wasn’t about to lose Clara. “Is there a doctor nearby?” Suddenly the doors behind her opened, and a woman in a nurse’s cap ushered her in.

“Bring her inside.”

 

After what must have been less than ten minutes but felt like a century, Evie returned to Miss Nightingale with the supplies she needed. Her heart was thumping in her chest and her shoulders heaved with every breath she took. She had raced as fast as she could to get back to the asylum in time. She made a mental note to reward the horse that had pulled the carriage at the speed of light. 

“How is she?” the Assassin asked, moving towards the cot to see Clara’s face. The girl was shivering. A strong feeling of dread overcame her.

“She will recover,” Florence confirmed. “Thanks to you, we can distribute authentic medicine now.” 

“But is that a permanent solution?” People like Starrick and Thorne came to Evie’s mind. The evil embedded in mankind - or, more specifically, Templars and their New World Order - would always search to overpower the masses and increase the divide between rich and poor, wouldn’t it? 

“I will petition to have regulations put in place.” The nurse seemed determined, a quality the Frye woman respected. Bowing her head slightly, she responded: “Lambeth is in your debt.” With a soft smile, Miss Nightingale added: “It takes a long time to change things. But I'm not going anywhere, Miss Frye.”

 

As Evie turned to leave, a slight pull stopped her. Clara’s hand had shot out to grasp her cloak. The always so stern and brave girl looked positively frightened. 

“It’s okay,” the young woman soothed, returning to stand by the cot. “I’m here.” She reached out to gently caress the child’s hair. She still was extremely hot to the touch. Evie didn’t know much about healthcare, but she knew that this couldn’t be good news. She cursed herself for not being able to help more. If she knew more, she would be able to assist Miss Nightingale in taking care of the children. Looking down at the girl on the cot, she smiled. Clara reminded her of herself, even the neat plaits were similar to how she had worn her hair when she was her age. She couldn’t die, she just couldn’t.

“Are you really sure she will be alright?” she asked, hovering near her. A hand on her shoulder alerted her to Florence’s presence next to her, offering her a chair. “Thank you.”

“Yes, absolutely,” the nurse confirmed, “thanks to you.” The older woman eyed Evie as she sat next to the cot. Evie could only focus on Clara, whose small hand was still holding onto her own for dear life. It seemed Evie wasn’t about to go anywhere either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This has been my first step into the Assassin's Creed fandom as a writer, and I hope to continue it. Please note that I have yet to finish playing Syndicate... ;)


End file.
